Lara Croft and The Most Accurate Prophecy Ever
by Gaiatilien
Summary: After AOD. Will be a bigger story, but for now the beginning is a little different version of what happened to Kurtis...: Ancient grandmas and gods with frying pans still to come!


* * *

A/N: hey. Guess what. My first fanfic. Read. Enjoy. Review. I order you! Just kidding, please r&r.

Lara Croft and " The Most Accurate Prophecy Ever"

The human brain is a mysterious and fascinating organ. It controls all your emotions and reactions. It allows you to dream and imagine abstract objects.

It makes you think of the most unwanted things in the most inappropriate situations.

- So, he wasn't real – said the little voice in Lara Croft's head while she was trying to dodge some green electrical bolts flying all around the huge arena.

- Shut up, now's not the time- she told herself and sprinted for a ladder to the next level of catwalks.

But still, the thoughts came. All the evidence showed that Kurtis Trent was just a form that the half-Nephilim Karel took to gain her trust and help her. True, he wasn't too helpful at the Louvre, but later… well, later he probably saved her life, allowing her to escape Boaz. He, being ¼ angel, had survived that fight, but that didn't mean that Lara would too…

The bolts were really painful when they hit their target, so by the time Lara reached the top floor, she was bruised and exhausted. She looked around and discovered there was no place left to go. Without much hope she started crawling around the catwalk, desperately looking for a way out.

- You regret it. You regret, that he wasn't real- came the voice again. Lara cursed under her breath, now heading for the small platform situated opposite the Sleeper, who was hooked to some wires in a capsule in the middle of the room.

But it was true. She was genuinely angry to see Karel transforming into Kurtis, while it was just pure shock when he did the same with Bouchard and Luddick. It was because Kurtis was the only one of them that she actually trusted. Hell, he was the only person she has learned to trust since… well, a very long time! And for a moment there, it felt good. To know that there was someone out there watching your back. Someone who would take care of the bussiness that you failed to handle. Someone with really blue eyes…

Lara shook her head violently. She did not see this one coming.

-Bad time, bad line of thinking!- she scolded herself and looked around. A moment later she sighted. So this was it. Nowhere to run. She has finally managed to reach the platform, and there was NOTHING. Just the creepy Sleeper hanging nearby. Karel knew this all along and now was just laughing triumphantly. The bolts started to hit closer, now that Lara wasn't moving. Well, maybe it won't hurt too much…

- You know, that means that back in Paris… it was Karel who almost kissed you.

With the power that surprised even herself, Lara sprung to her feet and run in the only direction she could run- towards the Sleeper. With a long jump she reached his leg and hung onto it. Karel stopped laughing. Without thinking, Lara took out the Sanglyph and shoved it into the grey flesh above. Moments later, pale blue light started to fill the room…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lara coughed violently as she came out of the shadows and hissed when the pain in her side became too big. "Am I getting too old for this?" she asked herself as she reached the middle of the arena, but before she had the time to answer that question, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, mind blank from the shock- the place was empty. There was no body! But that was impossible! She actually SAW the blue beam piercing through Karel, she heard him screaming in agony… And now there was only some blood on the floor. Maybe this meant that every particle of the half-Nephilim's body was blasted into oblivion… or maybe not. And knowing her luck, Lara could easily assume that this wasn't over yet.

But there was something else left on the floor. The Chirugai. Lara picked it up and sighted, remembering its previous owner… Just then, the ancient weapon suddenly sprung to life. The blades came out, and the whole disk started to pull the girl in the direction of a dark corridor. It lasted only for a few seconds, but when it ended Lara was smiling. If the Chirugai is still working, maybe it can lead the way to where the injured Karel is hiding, he being the last one to be its owner.

She entered the corridor, reaching automatically for her weapons, when an unexpected thought hit her- maybe, just maybe the Chirugai wasn't leading her to Karel… but to the original Kurtis? After all, Bouchard and Luddick were real people and Karel just borrowed their identities to help her along the way. So maybe there was an original Kurtis Trent somewhere out there, calling for its weapon now that it was free? But it meant that Trent at some point had to enconquer Karel, and that almost never ended well… unless he was kept as a prisoner somewhere here, in the Strahov, just like Luddick! Although he still had to be alive to call his weapon… or at least Lara hoped so.

Walking through the tunnel, the archeologist smiled to herself- whatever, or better yet, whoever was waiting for her at the end of this road, she will be quite pleased to kill/save him.

A/N: yeey, that was fun… you want more? Let me know! And also sorry for my English- the dictionary is not working at the moment


End file.
